


new jake/amy fanfiction archive

by speaknow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, new fanfiction archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speaknow/pseuds/speaknow





	new jake/amy fanfiction archive

Hi guys, Lucy here. I have created a new Jake and Amy fanfiction archive, that you can post your Jake and Amy Fanfictions on. The website is http://peraltiagofanfiction.com/.. I hope you see some of you guys join. Oh and if you have any questions, just drop me a message on my tumblr, it's thatjulyninth.co.vu.


End file.
